Our Little Wedding
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: Cartman and Butters have their own little wedding! Slash! CartmanXButters


**Just a little slashy oneshot! I tried my best not to make them OOC. Hope you enjoy!-Squee**

-Our Little Wedding-A Cutters(CartmanXButters) Fanfiction-

Butters was waiting in his room for Eric Cartman to arrive. For some reason Cartman was begging the innocent boy all day to sleep over at his house, and Butters had happily agreed without hesitation, he loved Eric sleeping, but what he didn't know was, Cartman just wanted to sleep over just to do more perverted things to Butters while the boy was sleeping. Butters was STILL oblivious why he had to go to that Christian Anti-Gay camp.

Cartman was walking his way to Butters' house, a huge twisted grin on his face. He hadn't done this for ages, and it thought it was damn hilarious. 'But this time I won't tell anyone. Especially Kahl. Stupid Jew, tried to ruin it last time!' He thought.

The door bell rang and Butters immediately ran and opened the door.

"Heya Eric!" He smiled warmly at the overweight boy before him.  
"Hey man" Cartman's twisted grin hadn't disappeared. But Butters didn't notice. He just led him into his house. Cartman gave a fake yawn.

"Oh gee whiz Eric, you tired already?" Butters asked him, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh you bet I am Butters, I am SO tired!" Cartman replied, trying hard not to snicker. He was already thinking of what he was going to do.

"Oh, um, OK, um, we'll go to my room and you can get some sleep while I er, draw some pictures"

Cartman nearly yelled out. Infact, he just only manged to control himself. 'No, we'll both go in bed, and when you fall asleep I'm gonna sleep torture you!' He just wanted to blurt that out!

"Butters, why don't we both go to bed? You look a little tired y'know, infact, you look exhausted" He lied.

"Wow that's weird, I feel as bright as a bee!" Butters laughed at his own childish words, but Cartman just rolled his eyes.  
Butters could see that Eric looked annoyed.

"Eric, I'll just draw one picture, pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Butters begged. He didn't want to go to bed, but he didn't want Eric to be annoyed with him.  
'That won't take long' Cartman thought. "Fine" He spat. 'God Damn that asshole'.

"E-Eric, are you asleep?" Cartman heard Butters ask.  
"Why yes, I am" He replied sarcasticly.

He was huddled up in Butters' bed, completely bored. The other boy had been drawing this one picture for a while now. And Cartman was getting annoyed. Okay, he was already annoyed.

"DAMN IT WHAT STUPID DRAWING COULD TAKE YOU SO GOD DAMN LONG?!" He yelled, and losing his temper, snatched the drawing.

'It's probably some crappy picture of Hello Kitty' He thought, face fuming. But what he saw wasn't some crappy Hello Kitty.  
It was a smudgey picture of him and Butters. Only he was wearing a tux and Butters wearing a dress. Cartman was going to laugh out loud at the detail and how Butters was wearing a dress, and call him a fag, but his jaw fell open when he read the writing at the bottom.

'Me and Eric at our Wedding Day'

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cartman roared at Butters.

"I..I...I.." Butters stuttered.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU DRAWN A PICTURE OF ME AND YOU GETTING MARRIED?!"

"'Cos...er, well, I.....I.....like you.."

"Well duh, of course you like me you dick, you wouldn't of let me sleep over if you didn't like me asshole!"

"N-No Eric...I mean I LIKE like you..."

Cartman paused. "Wait....you mean you LOVE me?! Like in the gay way?!"

"Y-yeah...remember that time you locked me in that fridge where I thought you were protecting me from some evil cannibals where really you just wanted me to disappear so you could go Casa Bonita?" Butters stammered.

"Oh yeah, that was funny" Cartman burst out a laughing fit.

Butters was quite hurt by this. His face fell. Cartman saw and for some reason, he wanted Butters to carry on. He stopped laughing. "Carry on"

"Don't you remember? I-I said I love you. A-And I meant it" Butters cheeks went red.

"Oh yeah..I remember"

"A-And you said you loved me too...was that a lie? Did you say that to make it look you were really protecting me?"

"Yeah.."

Butters looked down. "I-I thought so. Y-You may not treat me right, but I...sorta like going on the adventures we go on" He said softly.

"Butters, since when do I not treat you right?" Cartman huffed.

Butters knew Eric was just saying that so he looked like he was in no wrong. But he was use to it now, so he just let it pass.  
And anyway, Butters was forgiving and extreamly kind. "I-I thought you'd know I love you by now, I kissed you on the cheek once, remember?"

"Oh God yeah, that was embarassing"

Butters couldn't help but giggle. Then he smiled and blushed. "Eric, since you may not feel the same for me....can you just this once have little wedding with me?" He asked shyly.

"What?! No!"

"Please Eric, I-I won't tell Kyle, Stan Kenny, infact, I won't tell anyone!" Butters pleaded. Cartman cringed. He was wanted for him and Butters to get in bed so he can do stuff to Butters while he slept.

"I'll do it we can BOTH go to bed after!" He growled.

"Of course Eric!"

"Fine" Cartman sulked.

"YIPEE! Hamburgers, we'd better get ready!" Butters giggled and jumped around.

Cartman groaned. 'He'd better not want it outside'.

Luckily for fat ass, the 'Wedding' was just in Butters' bedroom. Butters has found his Margarine clothes and insisted that Cartman would wear one of his tux, even though he knew Eric would probebly wouldn't exactly fit in them. "Hell no!" Was Cartman's reply.  
Before Butters got changed, he had rushed downstairs and got two candy rings. His Hello Kitty doll would be the Priest, and the fluffy duck plushie he had was the best man. Butters had infact recieved that fluffy duck plushie from Cartman. It was a get well present for when that ugly girl had queefed on him. Cartman had secretly felt sorry for the boy, even though he didn't want to admit it. He thought it would ruin his ego, and of course, fat ass had a big ego. Butters had been delighted when he had opened the present, and named the plushie 'Squiggles'.

So Cartman and Butters had their 'Wedding'. Cartman sulked and scowled when Butters mimicked the voice of Hello Kitty, and while Butters had been smiling and brightly said 'I do', Cartman just growled the words.

They both put the candy rings on each others 'Ring finger'. Soon enough, Butters mimicked, or Hello Kitty said:  
"You may now kiss the boy-bride"

Cartman froze. KISS?! He hadn't even thought of that!

"Gee whiz Eric, you know what a kiss is right?" Butters asked innocently.

"Ya, I DO know what a fucking kiss is!" Cartman scowled, losing his temper. He learned forward and gave Butters a kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, Butters squeeled and blushed.

"Thank you Eric, I love-AH!" He was cut off by Cartman's lips on his again. But this was a different. This was with more passion, and lasted for at least a minute. They soon broke apart.

"E-Eric?"

"Look, I just liked how it felt, OK?"  
"T-Then, oh boy! You do love me back!"  
"What?!"  
"If you liked kissing me, y-you must love me back! Oh hamburgers, I'm SO happy!"  
"Heh, whateva" Cartman let out a little smile, and tried hard not to blush himself. He pushed Butters onto the bed.  
"E-Eric?"  
"Hey Butters, let's go to bed. Only we have a little fun and not go to sleep. NyehehHehHeh!"

----

**Heheh! Hope you enjoyed! Please review but PLEASE NO FLAMERS! CartmanXButters foreva! XD~Squee**


End file.
